<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insecurities - Multi-fandom Oneshots by ilove_klance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602017">Insecurities - Multi-fandom Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_klance/pseuds/ilove_klance'>ilove_klance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD, Anxiety, Betrayal, Braces, Eating Disorders, Insecurities, Intelligence levels, Little Space, M/M, Mutism, Outward appearance, Overweight, Scars, Sexuality, Slurs, acne, adopted families, cross-dressing, mental health, multifandom - Freeform, relationship, relationship status, self worth, speech, stretch marks, stutter, underweight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_klance/pseuds/ilove_klance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots, some happy and uplifting, others sad and mature, that cover a lot of different insecurities no one else talks about in fanfiction such as acne and stretch marks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Todoroki Shoto, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Kirishima Eijirou/Bakugou Katsuki, Kirishima Eijirou/Todoroki Shoto, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Midoriya Izuku/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shōto, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov &amp; Clint Barton, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Harley Keener, Todoroki Shoto/Bakugou Katsuki, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>{Stretch Marks}</p><p>Stretch marks, for those of you who don't know, are essentially purple (or white) marks that show up on your skin, most of the time because you grew too fast when younger for your body to understand. Something your born with them as well. </p><p> </p><p>TW: mentions of self harm (no actual self harm), stretch marks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd POV</p><p> </p><p>Lance walked around in his warm hoodie, going to his boyfriend's room. They had only been dating for about a week now, but they spent almost every minute together.</p><p> </p><p>It was nice, having Keith as a boyfriend. Keith; the one person that understood him without fail. That's why Keith was so good at being a rival, because Keith knew Lance inside and out. He knew when Lance was happy, when he was sad. When he was in the mood to bicker and when he just needed a break. And now as boyfriends, Keith uses his knowledge to help Lance.</p><p> </p><p>Lance moved his arms around himself in a hugging motion as he let the sleeves fall to cover his hands, stopping in front of Keith's door. Smiling, he knocked and it opened immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Keith looked up to find Lance at the door and took off his glasses, setting aside his book. "Afternoon baby, what brings you here?"</p><p> </p><p>Lance smiled and sat next to Keith, leaning onto his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted to see you." Lance replied quietly.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments of silence passed before Lance could feel Keith tense slightly. Lance took his head off of Keith's shoulder and gave him a questioning look.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Lance asked.</p><p> </p><p>Keith gave Lance a look that he couldn't decipher.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it ok if I ask you a question?" Keith asked simply.</p><p> </p><p>Lance giggled and nodded. "Anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you always wearing hoodies and leggings?"</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>Lance looked around, excited. The first field trip of 5th grade was upon them today and Lance couldn't have been happier. This morning, his mama and older sister went to get a Lunchable on the way to school. Since it was nearing summer time now, Lance was in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He even had a cute little sun hat.</p><p> </p><p>Lance's smile was brighter than it ever had been as they were loaded onto the bus. Of course, he was sat at the back with none of his friends but he didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>He held his lunch close to him as the loud kids around him screamed, being reprimanded by the teacher immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly someone was poking at his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"What are those?!" The boy next to his sneered.</p><p> </p><p>Lance looked to where the boy was pointing. His stretch marks? They came naturally, there the second he was born and others continued to form as he grew taller and taller. Combined he had quite a few places that were utterly covered in stretch marks.</p><p> </p><p>"Mama said those are my special marks. They make me special." Lance said cheerily.</p><p> </p><p>The boy rose his hand immediately. "Miss! Can I be moved!?"</p><p> </p><p>The teacher came back to the seat moments later, "What's happening back here boys?" She asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to sit next to a monster, can I switch seats with someone."</p><p> </p><p>Lance's eyebrow furrowed and he looked down, fidgeting with his fingers. H-his mama had said..</p><p> </p><p>"No Daniel, you're going to sit right here. Apologize right now." The teacher demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sorry. Look at him! Those are monster marks! And they're ugly! No one wants to see monster marks! And he's proud of them too!" Daniel screeched, kicking at the seat like a baby.</p><p> </p><p>Lance's eyes tears up trying to cover his arms and legs which clearly displayed the marks he was born with and had formed over time.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone's attention was on his now and everyone started screaming about the marks.</p><p> </p><p>"EW!"</p><p> </p><p>"My mommy doesn't think those are natural!"</p><p> </p><p>"My mommy said you should get rid of those if you ever want to find someone to marry!"</p><p> </p><p>"Gross!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you even showing them!? They're disgusting!"</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. McLain, if those are going to be a distraction, I'm going to have to ask you to cover up."</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>Keith was snapping his fingers in front of Lance's eyes as Lance refocused on the present.</p><p> </p><p>"What was it?" Lance asked kindly, looking up towards Keith.</p><p> </p><p>"I was wondering why you never showed your skin. If you don't want to answer you don't have to but-"</p><p> </p><p>Keith stopped himself there. He didn't want to say the actually reasoning out loud but Keith was very scared it had something to do with.. well.. self harm.. And that's what everyone else thought too. It was kind of hard not to assume you're hiding something when you literally never where shorts or a t-shirt. Ever.</p><p> </p><p>Keith had lost someone to that once and he didn't want it to happen again.</p><p> </p><p>Lance smiled. "I'll tell you soon. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Now months had passed and Keith was getting worried. Still Lance refused to wear t-shirts and shorts and it was getting awfully hot. Keith couldn't survive with a t-shirt on, let alone leggings and a hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>Keith was trying to not jump to conclusions, Lance would tell him when he's ready. But Keith wanted nothing more than to get the anxiety off his chest and find out if Lance was harming himself or not.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Lance had gone to bed early and everyone was talking in the dining room.</p><p> </p><p>Admittedly Keith felt bad, because they were all talking about Lance right now and what their theories were.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys need to stop jumping to conclusions." Allura said firmly and Pidge stood by her side with this one. "I remember what it was like, being a teenage girl. Peers can be brutal. I was so pressured into not wanting to show my body that I hid it. Maybe Lance just needs reassurance." Allura finished, glaring at everyone from the head of the table.</p><p> </p><p>Pidge was next to immediately defend the possibility.</p><p> </p><p>"I stand with Allura on this one you guys. I'm a teenager now and even without bullies and social statuses I have a hard time showing any part of my body. And other times, long sleeved clothes are just more comfortable." Pidge stated.</p><p> </p><p>Keith's brow furrowed as he listened. That's very possible, in fact it was likely what was really happening but even the slight chance that Lance could be in danger is terrifying to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Princess, with all do respect I don't think that happens with boys. We all grew up once. Boys aren't pressured as girls are. And if that was the case, don't you think Lance would tell us about it?" Coran asked.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro's frown deepened.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Princess, I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that one. Lance is perfectly capable of himself and has the self confidence of never ending." Shiro said, leaning again the far wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Even so, don't you think this is Lance's task to deal with? He could be going through a phase and feel that wearing long sleeves is what he needs. Assuming he's self harming isn't going to solve the answer." Pidge stated.</p><p> </p><p>Allura places a hand on Pidge's shoulder. "Pidge is right, if nothing is going on and we step in he could lose all trust in us."</p><p> </p><p>Hunk spoke up next. "But what about the possibility that he is putting himself in harm's way?!" He asked frantically.</p><p> </p><p>Keith couldn't listen to the bickering anymore so he stood from his chair, slamming his hands on the table before stalking out of the room, letting the door close behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and found himself subconsciously going to Lance's room.</p><p> </p><p>Knocking he found the door unlocked but he didn't want to violate Lance's privacy. "Lance, can you open the door please?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Keith heard a small mumbled 'shit' before their was shuffling feet and the rustling of clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Keith's gave a perplexed look as Lance opened the door for his boyfriend and Keith sighed when he saw the sharpshooter in the usual black leggings and black hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we talk?" Keith asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Lance gave an alarmed look, like he knew where this talk was going before it even started. Nevertheless he stepped aside so Keith could walk into his room.</p><p> </p><p>Keith sat on the bed and Lance followed in suit.</p><p> </p><p>"I just.. I want to ask a simple question. It's a yes or no and no matter what you answer I will always accept you; I just want to be able to help you." Keith started.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith you're starting to scare me..." Lance said cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>"I just want you to answer honestly." Keith continued.</p><p> </p><p>Lance gave him a look. "Keith, just-"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you harm yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>The question caught Lance off guard. Does he harm himself? Why would Keith even ask that?</p><p> </p><p>"Why would you even think for a second that I harm myself? I have a family that I want- that I need to go home to, I have responsibilities no matter where I am, I'm a paladin of Voltron for gods sake!" Lance yelled, pulling his hands away from Keith's.</p><p> </p><p>"Then just tell me why you never show you're skin!" Keith pleaded. "I believe you, I believe that you don't harm yourself and I believe that you have different reasons but I can't help the thoughts that are plaguing my mind as you continue to keep me in the dark!"</p><p> </p><p>Lance visibly flinched back at that. At this point, he had been wearing long sleeves and long pants for so long he genuinely doesn't  want to take them off. They were comfortable and it was like second nature to deal with it no matter what weather.</p><p> </p><p>And past that fact; Lance's stretch marks had become more prominent lately, around his hips, upper and lower back, and even under his arms. They were on his inner thighs too. The bad thing is all of Lance's stretch marks were purple.</p><p> </p><p>The worse thing is, even more stretch marks had formed lately and they were a pale white. Which showed up just as bright as the purple did on his tan skin.</p><p> </p><p>Lance started to panic inside his mind. Keith wouldn't like him anymore. He'd find out Lance wasn't pretty like the models- like Lance claimed to be, and leave him.</p><p> </p><p>"No.." Lance whispered, moving to sit in the corner of his bed, away from Keith.</p><p> </p><p>"Why is this so hard for you Lance?! I genuinely don't understand! Do you think I'm going to turn around and leave because of something under that hoodie?! Do you think I'm going to look at your bare skin and think, "How fucking ugly" and walk out the door?!" Keith continued to yell at Lance as he backed into his corner.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes.." Came the quiet response.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't pretty like the models.. that meant he covered up and pretend he wasn't ugly. He had grown used to that, but Keith was making this so incredibly hard.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not! Do you really think I'm some selfish prick who started dating you because of your looks?! I love you Lance! I. Love. YOU."</p><p> </p><p>Those words struck Lance harder than Keith may ever have known.</p><p> </p><p>"I am attracted to you because of what is in here!" Keith poked at the left side of Lance chest. "Whoever got it in your mind that whatever you're hiding is bad, then get that out, Lance." Keith begged.</p><p> </p><p>Lance flinched at the words but let his hands fall to the bottom of his hoodie in a cross word motion, as if he were getting ready to take it off.</p><p> </p><p>Well, it was nice having Keith as a boyfriend for this long.. Lance thought gloomily as he pulled his hoodie over his head.</p><p> </p><p>He gasped quietly at the soothing coldness, finding anything to distract him from Keith's gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"The pants too Lance." Keith said finally, breaking the silence.</p><p> </p><p>Lance whimpered quietly at the tone. It was cold, one that gave no emotion away whatsoever. He let a few tears slide as he pulled down his leggings, letting them drop to the floor before bringing his knees to his chest to cover himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Legs down, Lance. Please?" Keith said, softer this time.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll hate me.. you'll leave me.. I don't want you to leave.." Lance whimpered out shakily.</p><p> </p><p>Keith smiled a small, soft smile before gently grabbing hold of Lance hands, in doing so Lance rose his head at the sudden interaction.</p><p> </p><p>"Please put your legs down Lance." Keith asked again.</p><p> </p><p>Lance sobbed as he let his legs drop flat in front of him, giving Keith a view of his back, torso, arms, and thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"What's so wrong Lance?" Keith asked, genuinely confused. Lance's skin was smooth, with the not so rare purple stretch marks making its way around his body. Otherwise he saw absolutely no blemish at all.</p><p> </p><p>"S-stop it! Just break up with me! I know the marks are hideous! Stop playing with my feelings!" Lance sobbed, bringing his knees back up so he could sob into them.</p><p> </p><p>Keith gave a knowing smile. "So it's the stretch marks?"</p><p> </p><p>Lance only sobbed louder.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh baby," Keith couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "You think your stretch marks are that bad?" Keith asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>Lance only mumbled "You haven't seen my back yet."</p><p> </p><p>"And I don't need to. I want you to listen to me. No one is perfect. God put one thing in everyone that they struggle with. My toes look like monkey feet." Keith joked, and Lance poked his head out from his knees. "You have a gorgeous personality, and a beautiful soul. And on top of that, you're very, very handsome. I don't care what other people have said, those stretch marks are not ugly. They're unique and if you weren't unique how would I have found you out of billions?"</p><p> </p><p>Lance sniffed. "Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Really."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{Sexual Orientation}</p><p>Sexuality insecurity; in which people are insecure about their attraction to the opposite gender, both genders, or no gender at all. </p><p> </p><p>TW: bullies, cyber-bullying, harassment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd POV</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Shoyo. Why are you awake at this hour?" Kenma asked, after picking up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't matter for him, he didn't need as much sleep as most people did so he usually went to bed somewhere around three in the morning. His parents accepted it, his friends gave up on forcing him to bed sooner. Now it was just expected.</p><p> </p><p>What wasn't expected, was Hinata Shoyo calling Kenma at 2 in the morning. Shoyo, someone with as much energy as possible, surely he needed sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"S-sorry.. Kozume-san.." Shoyo whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately that set off a few red flags. They had long since passed the 'san' phase ever since they've gotten closer. Not to mention the stuttering, Shoyo didn't stutter. Not unless he was so excited he genuinely couldn't find the words to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, we talked about this. Kenma is fine, Shoyo. Is something wrong?" Kenma asked gently. He knew full well Hinata wasn't incapable of lying, especially with Kenma. So the question would immediately give Kenma answers.</p><p> </p><p>"There's these people at school.. they're so mean Kenma.." Hinata whispered. "They found these photos online, it was just me and my ex. But while we were dating, a photographer asked if he could take a few pictures of us for his website that was welcoming to all. Of course we said yes.. but now people are finding them and they won't stop sending threatening messages, and harassing me.. I don't know what to do Kenma.."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma had long since set down his controller, bitting at his nail now. Stupid nervous habit.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, no, it's ok. That's not ok for them to be doing stuff like that, you know that right? I can't really do much from here though Shoyo, it's 2 in the morning and I'm almost a 6 hour bus ride from you. Did you want me to come over tomorrow? I can do that for you." Kenma promised.</p><p> </p><p>"N-no.. I was wondering if you'd let me stay at your place for the night.."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was on Kenma's bed with a blanket wrapped around his minutes later. Thank the gods Kenma's parents work night shift, seeing as Kenma was now shamelessly grabbing any and all snacks he had from his secret snack drawer downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly ran back upstairs and dropped all of Hinata's favorite treats on the bed (he had them on stand by because Hinata tended to show up at Kenma's house during times like this when it was the most unexpected).</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on, Shoyo? Do your parents know you're here?" Kenma asked gently, allowing Hinata a long hug.</p><p> </p><p>It was more like cuddling because the two didn't let go and they were both laying on their sides, on a bed. But hugging made it seem like Kenma totally didn't have feelings for a spiker on his rival school's team. Right?</p><p> </p><p>"They told my parents, Ken.." Hinata whispered brokenly. "They texted my parents and told them that I'd been fucking around with a guy for freshman year of high school. They flipped out, mom pushed me down the stairs.. Natsu was right there and crying and I couldn't help her.. a-and dad h-hit me-"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata broke off in a sob and Kenma's immediate instinct with to hug the boy tighter. When that seemed to work partially, Kenma started to run a steady hand through Hinata's hair soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't.. I wasn't thinking.. they left the house to get groceries and I grabbed a small backpack, put some clothes in the bag, gave Natsu a hug, and left. I was going to go to Kageyama simply because he was the closest but I didn't- I wasn't thinking. I was on a bus before I even knew it and now I'm h-here."</p><p> </p><p>Deep down, Kenma couldn't help the anger he felt at Hinata's parents. He hated being that one predictable character in the movies and books, the one that was always mad when the main character broke the bad news to them.</p><p> </p><p>But come on, Hinata was with a boy in the past and his dad hit him? That's illegal, uncalled for, and just wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"How about this, are you listening, Shoyo?" Kenma asked, running a hand through Hinata's hair calmly. Hinata nodded against Kenma's chest. "Perfect. I'll go make some brownies, yeah? Some brownies with that peanut butter frosting and chocolate drizzle on top that you like so much. You remember those?"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata looked up at Kenma with baby Bambi eyes, "You really mean it? I love those brownies.." Hinata sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll even get out my special occasion vanilla ice cream to go with them. And while we're eating our weight in sweets, we can have an MCU marathon. We'll even start with the Spider-Man movies." Kenma promised.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata smiled softly, "Tom Holland and Zendaya are legitimately the most attractive actors in the entire MCU franchise. Right next to Scarlett Johansson." Hinata promised as Kenma got up from the bed. Kenma nodded for him to continued. "And then it's Robert Downey Jr. himself, and ranking at a solid fourth place is Chris Hemsworth, Chris Evens, and Jeremy Renner at a tie. And even though he was never brought back, Harley Keener's actor, Ty Simpkins, grew up to be quite the attractive baby faced adult. Don't even get me started on Pepper and Wanda's actresses, Gwyneth Paltrow and Elizabeth Olsen."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled and nodded along with everything, humoring Hinata with a few yeahs and agreeing with his statements. Zendaya and Tom Holland were definitely as attractive as each other, there was no clear winner. No, Elizabeth Olsen does not look 31 years old. Jeremy Renner was attractive in an adult male type way.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma, despite loving all MCU films, was never as into it as Hinata was. So he had no idea who the actors or actresses Hinata continued naming were, or who they played. (Except for RDJ, but who didn't know him.)</p><p> </p><p>He was fully aware that more important things would need to be discussed in the morning, fully aware that Kenma couldn't allow Hinata to go home if his parents were being violent with him. Even more aware that Kenma needed to go to the police station and get Natsu away from the Hinata's quickly.</p><p> </p><p>But Natsu wasn't in immediate danger and Hinata was already here. So the only important thing in that time was making brownies, thawing the ice cream, and choosing with Spider-Man film to start watching first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{Underweight}</p><p>Being underweight can be caused from not eating enough, not drinking enough. Sometimes people are just born with those genetics. Most of the time, being too underweight is not a good thing. It is just as dangerous as being overweight health wise. </p><p> </p><p>TW: referenced child abuse</p><p>Y’all look what I found https://youtu.be/uyNPrGR7y4w I’ve been waiting for this ever since I watched Given to begin with</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd POV</p><p> </p><p>"I'm weird, aren't I?" Shoto asked his reflection in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>When you looked at everyday Shoto, you would expect a healthy body. Because he was a hero, you know? You would expect the proper amount of fat and muscle because he was healthy.</p><p> </p><p>But Shoto had always struggled with that, weight he means. When he was younger, until the age of 11, Endeavor skipped every possible meal, only feeding Shoto when necessary. Now he suffered the consequences. He could only eat a meal a day, at most. He wasn't able to gain much muscle mass because he couldn't gain much mass at all so he was stuck being a skinny, underweight hero.</p><p> </p><p>Mostly no one knew, and the people that did know didn't care, but it didn't matter. He was still a great hero.</p><p> </p><p>That didn't stop himself from frowning upon the ugly, bony, and sunken body in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>"A freak." Shoto repeated, tracing a hand down to his hips. They stuck out, not much mass of any kind surrounding it.</p><p> </p><p>It might have sounded great, being so skinny, being so under the weight level that it counted as dangerous. But it wasn't so great when he had to constantly see Recovery Girl or Eri because he was always getting hurt. Because even the slightest push to the ground could break any one of his bones. Despite training, his body was fragile.</p><p> </p><p>"A weirdo wannabe pretender."</p><p> </p><p>"My love, me and the Bakusquad were going to go out for dinner together. Did you-" Kirishima opened the door suddenly, and Shoto didn't even try to hide the fact of what he was doing. Kirishima immediately understand.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought we talked about this, baby." Kirishima said quietly, closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a grown man Kiri, and you're still calling yourselves the Bakusquad." Shoto deflected, throwing on a t-shirt with his boxers.</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima frowned and walked forward, reaching out to hold Shoto. "Darling, you have an illness-"</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't change anything!" Shoto snapped, suddenly. He backed away so Kirishima couldn't touch him. "It's not.. you should go with your friends. Have a relaxing night out."</p><p> </p><p>"You're sick, my love-"</p><p> </p><p>Shoto turned, if only to glare at the redhead only feet from him. "And that makes it better? Not only am I an impossibly underweight adult but I'm also sick? Please enlighten me on what was going through your head when you chose to say those words to make me feel better."</p><p> </p><p>"Ok ok, fine. Not the best choice of words, I get that." Kirishima conceded, hands raised in defeat. He let them drop, then reached out to where he was holding Shoto's hands. They were bony due to the condition Shoto was given because of his father's past abuse. But hey, no one was perfect and that included Shoto. There wasn't anything wrong with that. "Why don't you come with us, my dear? A nice night out to clear your head. I'll get you a nice heaping plate of fried rice at the restaurant, I know how much you love fried rice."</p><p> </p><p>Shoto shook his head, gently taking his hands from Kirishima's. He walked over to the bed and sat, back against the headboard and a pillow in his hands to hug. "No, I'm not feeling up for it tonight."</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima nodded and also walked towards the bed. He didn't touch Shoto, purely because he knew Shoto never liked intimate touches when he was in this state. Instead, Kirishima waited patiently at the edge of the bed, opting for being at the end of the bed instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Then how about we stay in tonight? Or I could go get takeout, and bring home some fried rice? I'm sure the others won't mind." Kirishima pressed as gently as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Shoto just shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima sighed, "Then what do you want me to do, darling? You know I can't read your mind." Kirishima tried to laugh the tension away, but it seemingly didn't work in the end.</p><p> </p><p>"Go out with your friends. I'll be fine on my own." Shoto muttered into the pillow, avoiding eye contact at all costs, because he knew if he made eye contact with Kirishima, the redhead would immediately know he was lying.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure that's what you want, my love?" Kirishima asked with a soft, dejected sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. It's what I want. Go have fun."</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima sighed again, leaning forward to give Shoto a hug and a kiss on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright.."</p><p> </p><p>It took 5 minutes, Shoto counted, for Kirishima to get all his stuff, get into the car, and drive away.</p><p> </p><p>It's because he doesn't love you anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not true. He just needs some time to himself for once." Shoto retorted quietly.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't bother moving, he wasn't cold or hot so he just stayed in the position he was in.</p><p> </p><p>You're a burden to him.</p><p> </p><p>"He's a good guy, he doesn't mind helping me." Shoto whispered, trying to block out the voice.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if you were prettier he would've wanted to stay.</p><p> </p><p>"He's.. not shallow.. he loves me.."</p><p> </p><p>No, he loved you. Who could possibly still be in love with a boy as ugly as you now? He's staying out of pity, pity for you, your pathetic life, and your past - of which you apparently can't grow up and get over.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not true."</p><p> </p><p>But despite the amount of times he said that out loud, he couldn't ever truly believe his own words.</p><p> </p><p>Shoto sat for almost half an hour, debating with his thoughts on if Kirishima loved him or not, if Kirishima pitied him for not, if Kirishima thought he was ugly or not. That was the only opinion that Shoto truly cared about, Kirishima's.</p><p> </p><p>In the end he came up with one solution. Kirishima left because he doesn't actually like Shoto. That was the only reasonable answer. Why else would he leave?</p><p> </p><p>Shoto barely heard the car pull back into the driveway, or the door in the front of the house open. When he did, he figured Kirishima had forgotten his keys. That's why he was surprised when, seconds later, Kirishima walked into the bedroom with bags upon bags of things, a six DVDs in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Fried rice that you wouldn't accept earlier." Was the first thing Kirishima said, handing out the take out box to Shoto, along with a plastic fork.</p><p> </p><p>"Mini chocolate donuts, chips, soda, Milk Duds, ice cream; vanilla and caramel, and more chips." Kirishima said after sifting through the grocery bags in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"And, of course, your favorite MCU movies. Iron Man 3, Thor Ragnarok, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Avengers: Winter Soldier, Avengers: Civil War, Spider-Man Homecoming, Infinity War, Avengers: Endgame, Spider-Man Far From Home." Kirishima listed in, somewhat, proper order before looking around as if he was forgetting something. "I think I have more downstairs with the other snacks. I could've sworn I brought Captain America: The First Avenger." Kirishima muttered. </p><p> </p><p>Shoto was so confused. He had fried rice in his lap, surrounded by his favorite junk food, topped off with his favorite movies from the MCU. But, Kirishima had left to spend the night with his friends, hadn't he?</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima glanced up at Shoto, noticing the confused glances. His expression softened infinitely.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon baby," Kirishima started, bringing Shoto into a tight hug. "You don't really think I'd leave you all alone for some stupid friends when we could be watching the Spider-Man movies... again."</p><p> </p><p>Shoto giggled wettly, wiping his nose with his sleeve as gently as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll watch them in order then, I promise. That way we start with a clean slate." Shoto promised.</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima leaned down and kissed Shoto's forehead. "I love you, you know that? And do me a favor, tell your brain to stop being such a dick. I'm not ever gonna leave you, you here me?" Kirishima asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I hear you," Shoto confirmed. "My brain does too. It says you have no place looking like a cute potato one minute and then ripped enough to shred cheese the next." The half and half adult replied casually, opening his fried rice.</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima laughed and put Iron Man 3 into the DVD player, before pressing start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{Personal Preferences}</p><p>I didn't know how else to put it, but things like bdsm, ddlb, mdlg, and so on are things that some people prefer to do in their life. It is also something that some people become insecure about because people make fun of them for it.</p><p> </p><p>TW: bullying</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd POV</p><p> </p><p>Shoto walked through school, his head down and his books in hand. Getting to class is all he didn't want right now. He had had a stressful week, but god forbid him slipping in class, god forbid his grades dropping the tiniest bit. He wanted school done and over with as quickly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Shoto took a hand from his books to grab it, only for it to be swatted out of his hands. The phone shattered upon impact with the ground, the same time his books also being thrown from his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell." Shoto muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Well well well, if it isn't the baby."</p><p> </p><p>Monoma Neito. The school idiot/bully. In a hero school, with the specific purpose of students becoming heroes, he was kind of out of place.</p><p> </p><p>Shoto rolled his eyes, shoving down the fear at those words. "I'm gonna need a new phone, Monoma." Shoto said, picking up his books.</p><p> </p><p>"Do babies really even need phones? What would they do? Play baby games all day?" Monoma asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no clue what you're getting at, but class starts soon and I don't like being late."Shoto was pushed back before he could get past Monoma, the force sending him to the ground. His books were dropped in the process.</p><p> </p><p>"God, damn it." Shoto hissed under his breath, picking up the books yet again.If quirk use wasn't prohibited on school grounds with a teacher present, Shoto would've frozen Monoma to the ground by now. </p><p> </p><p>"Now what's a baby doing, saying such bad words?" Monoma mocked as he watched Shoto pick up his books in order of each class he went to.</p><p> </p><p>Shoto bit his lip. It was pretty obvious what Monoma was getting at by now. Maybe if Shoto played dumb for long enough, Monoma would think he was wrong? "I'm not a kid Monoma, I'm allowed to say whatever the hell I want." Shoto muttered. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh but you are, aren't you? You and your little boyfriend, and that weird fetish or whatever it is-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a fetish!" Shoto yelled, cutting the blonde off. It was louder than he had intended, much louder. Luckily, the ring of the first period bell sounded, saving him completely. "If you don't mind." Shoto spoke quietly, pushing past Monoma.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter what it is, it's weird!" Monoma called after him. "And Bakugou thinks so too. You're weird!"</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>School was over, the day was done. Shoto and Katsuki were hanging out afterwards, per usual. Shoto was half way into little space, his onesie on and stuffy in hands. Despite that, he did everything he could possibly think of to stop himself from slipping.What if Monoma was right.. what if Katsuki did think Shoto was weird because of this.. </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy..?" Shoto muttered from Katsuki's bed.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a long week, the two deserved this time together to just lounge about and be together. Or that's what Katsuki thought. This wasn't at all relaxing for Shoto, who was just about drowning in anxiety and fear.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it darlin?" Katsuki asked from the end of the bed, eyes glued to his screen. He wasn't worried about Shoto doing anything rash while in his headspace because Shoto was curled at his feet. He couldn't get up without Katsuki knowing.</p><p> </p><p>"W-well.. I just.." Shoto stumbled over his words, his small fingers picking at Katsuki's pant leg.</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki put down his phone. "What's going on, teddy bear?"</p><p> </p><p>"A-am I... weird?" Shoto asked quietly. "Do you think.. I'm weird?"</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki seemed to go through a million different emotions, the most prominent of the million being anger and confusion. Though he had every right to be angry. His baby thought he was weird, that's not something he would just let slide. Instead of acting out, Katsuki brought Shoto up to his chest, Shoto's hands immediately grabbing handfuls of Bakugou's shirt. </p><p> </p><p>"Why in the world would you think that, teddy bear?" Katsuki asked gently, running a hand through the boy's heterochromatic hair.</p><p> </p><p>"W-well.. I act like a k-kid and dress up like a 3 y-year old.. more times than not I have to wear a diaper b-because I wet myself a-and I like drinking from a bottle rather than a glass. I-I can’t even drink n-normal milk be-because I’m lactose intolerant! P-plus I can't sleep without my stuffed animal and you're a-always f-orced to t-take care of me and-" The more Shoto talked, the faster everything fell from his mouth. He felt like he was talking a million words a second and could feel himself tearing up as he continued to speak.</p><p> </p><p>That is, until Katsuki spoke up. "Woah woah woah, slow your roll. What's got you thinkin all that?" Katsuki asked.</p><p> </p><p>Shoto stayed silent, digging his head into Katsuki's chest further, as to hide from the reality of it all.</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki sighed, "Have you slipped yet?"</p><p> </p><p>Shoto shook his head. "Almost.. b-but not quite." He left out the part about purposefully trying to not slip into full little space (despite how draining that was). He didn't want to burden Katsuki any further.Shoto could feel Katsuki frown as the silence enveloped them. Shoto took to picking at Katsuki shirt.  </p><p> </p><p>"Alright love, we're going to have a big kid talk, ok?" Katsuki said finally, moving Shoto so he was sitting up. "You think you can handle that?"</p><p> </p><p>Shoto nodded, setting his stuffed animal to the side and focusing himself as much as he could. </p><p> </p><p>"I became a caretaker for you, you know that right?" Katsuki asked.</p><p> </p><p>Shoto nodded, "I'm sorry-"</p><p> </p><p>"And we both know that I don't just do things that I don't want to. Right?" Katsuki asked, ignoring Shoto's attempted apology.</p><p> </p><p>"W-well yeah." Shoto said, a little unsure.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> But at the same time completely positive in his answer. Of course he knew Katsuki didn’t do things he doesn’t want to, that’s Katsuki’s entire thing. What did that have to do with right now, though?</span></p><p> </p><p>"Why do you think I'm here then? Clearly I want to be here, otherwise I would've made you take care of yourself in your own room." Katsuki said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki needed a little help on his comforting skills. But at least Shoto seemed to understand. The message was becoming clear to the younger. </p><p> </p><p>"Exactly, so shut up and keep cuddling with me and Sapphire and let's have a good evening. I'll even take you to get some chicken nuggets or something like that." Katsuki promised, pointing to the lion plushy that was almost 3 feet tall and 6 feet wide. Goddamn, it had been expensive but the look of Shoto's face when he got the plushy for Christmas was something Katsuki would go broke for.</p><p> </p><p>"Chicken nuggys?" Shoto asked, shyly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah babe, chicken nuggys. But first cuddles. Mk?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{Clothing}</p><p>What you wear, how you look in it, if you fit in with everyone else around you, how it fits the gender stereotypes. This insecurity mostly has to do with social judgement.</p><p>TW: nothing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd POV</p><p>"Tsukki! Could you, um.. stay back for a minute?" Yamaguchi asked, his voice gradually growing quieter. But he couldn't wimp out, he really felt the need to speak to his boyfriend about this. </p><p>He wasn't fully aware why he chose the volleyball gym as the best place to quietly tell his boyfriend, but he wasn't wimping out and that's what was important. </p><p>Tsukishima looked back towards him and shrugging, telling the team that the two of them would go for meat buns another time. </p><p>"What's up Yams? Something wrong?" He asked. To anyone else, it would have seemed like he didn't care. But Yamaguchi knew how hard Tsukishima was trying to let out more emotion around him, he was happy Tsukishima was trying at all really. </p><p>"W-well.. kind of. Um.. I just- well I didn't really want to talk to you here but I don't think I can wait any longer otherwise I won't tell you and then I'll never get it off my chest-"</p><p>"Ok, ok. Deep breaths Tadashi. Deep breaths." Tsukishima said, placing his bandaged hands on Yamaguchi's shoulders. "Take all the time you want, Tadashi. I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>Yamaguchi nodded, taking a large deep breath. "Um ok.. I guess we'll start with the other day. I was in the mall right? And I was like, wow, these jeans look kinda girly, right? But then I was like, I actually kinda like those jeans, how much are they? And then I started looking for a price tag, but I couldn't find one. So I went further into the pants section to see if there was a sign anywhere that had the price on it, and there wasn't. But you know what was there?"</p><p>Tsukki shook his head and then shrugged. "Um, more jeans?" He asked hesitantly. </p><p>"Close! It was the girl's to women's section, and then I was like, well that makes sense. But I'm not gonna lie, I went on a spiral. I found these really cute overalls that had butterflies on the pant leg because apparently butterflies are only for girls. Not gonna lie I kinda got upset and went to find a female worker and had a whole talk with her about it and she said that's why she generally shopped in the men's section. And then she was like, so I know what it's like to enjoy another gender's clothing, those jeans in your hand are also from the women's section."</p><p>"Tadashi, you're rambling."</p><p>"But then I was like, wow, these jeans are all from the women's section. But they were really cute jeans, some kinda like loose fitted and ripped, but only slightly. And others are really flattering to my figure, I'll show you them later-"</p><p>Tsukki sighed, "The point of this, Tadashi?"</p><p>"Oh, yes. We're getting there! And then I said, well have a nice day, and walked back towards the women's section. The girl's section was a little too small but I still found a few more adorable overalls that I'll also show you later. Anyways, I ended up leaving with like four winter knitted shirts, which are all so fucking adorable and not even for the winter time. Like you could wear them all year round, definitely worth the purchase. Two denim jackets, but one is black and one is blue so it was necessary to get two. But like, the black one was slightly oversized and the blue was was tighter, more like a cropped jacket. God they were both the best. And we aren't even going to go over the amount of jeans I bought from the store, let me tell you-"</p><p>"Tadashi," Tsukki said with a sigh. Though that was fake, Yamaguchi could see the small smile on the older's face. "Point, please, I'm going to die of old age."</p><p>"We're getting closer, promise." Yamaguchi swore and then took off again. "I got curious, how many other stores had really cute clothing that I just never knew about? And so, carrying my four bags of very well priced clothing, I walked into the next clothing store, which was in the out door mall as well. And let me tell you, I got three vests, some of them I don't even think I'll wear, they were just so cute I needed to have them in my closet. And this scarf, this scarf was like calling for me. It was my purpose. It isn't even winter time, I don't even like scarfs but it was in the cart faster than you could say no. And I found this really cute creamy white knitted beanie, and oh my god I matched it with this adorable shirt and some ripped jeans and a denim jacket, it was like a 100 dollar outfit, but it was totally worth it-"</p><p>"Yams, I'll let you put on a fashion show for me later but I'm getting hungry and there seems to be no end in sight to this rambling. Is there something wrong that you need to spit out right now, or can we go get food?" Tsukishima asked, putting a hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder with a nice, small smile. </p><p>"I really like women's clothing now! And, and I know that's weird! I know it is, but I really like the variety it has. And I think it's called cross dressing, I don't really know. I just wanted to tell you because everyone was looking at me so strangely when I went to purchase the clothes." Yamaguchi exclaimed. </p><p>Tsukishima was taken aback slightly. "That was your end point?" He asked. </p><p>Yamaguchi bit his bottom lip harshly and nodded, yes. </p><p>"Ok? Why would I care what clothing you wear. I'm kind of intrigued actually, those jeans sounded nice. Plus how did the people at the store know that you weren't buying those for your sister? And, so what if they were for you? They can't judge you then either." </p><p>Tsukishima abruptly stopped talking. "Nope, I'm not going off on a tangent about this. C'mon, I'm hungry and cranky and mad. I want food."</p><p>Yamaguchi looked up at the blonde tentatively. "You're not grossed out, or think I'm weird for this?" Yamaguchi asked softly. </p><p>Tsukishima bent down and kissed Yamaguchi gently, "You are the love of my life, I'll respect your decisions, always." Tsukishima paused before speaking up again. "But if we don't go get food right now I might actually die."</p><p>Yamaguchi laughed, "You're so dramatic."</p><p>"Eh, you love me." Tsukishima muttered. </p><p>"I supposed I do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{Self Worth} </p><p>I'm not elaborating, you all have worth that you shouldn't be insecure about and I love you💙</p><p> </p><p>TW: Kuroo doubting his self worth</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd POV</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo watched, his brow furrowed, as Kenma bid Hinata good day with such friendly care. Hinata had spent the night there in Tokyo with Kenma. That wouldn't have been a problem on most nights. But yesterday wasn't most nights. Kuroo and Kenma always have a set movie night, once a month. It had been a tradition since they were little, and the most effective way to calm down Kenma or Kuroo when they were having bad days.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of it being just Kenma and Kuroo, however, it was Kenma, Kuroo, and Hinata. And maybe that would have been fine. Maybe, Kuroo was prepared to sacrifice one movie night because he knew how much Kenma and Hinata's friendship meant to the setter.</p><p> </p><p>But recently it seemed like it was all Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo had canceled plans with his grandparents to get date night reservations for him and Kenma only a week ago. Kuroo sat at the restaurant for and hour and a half before Kenma came barreling in claiming he was with Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo shifted around his work schedule so he and Kenma could practice together, because Kenma said that was something he wanted to do. Last minute, Kenma blatantly said he didn't want to anymore because Hinata had signed online last minute as well.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo found one of the only days he had free of responsibility and chose to take Kenma to the movies. It was supposed to be a fun afternoon, just the two of them with some popcorn, candy, and a movie playing for them. Instead, Hinata happened to be there watching the same movie. Kenma had moved seats to be by Hinata instead of Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>And the longer this went on, the more Kuroo stopped trying.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo understood that sometimes he wasn't everything Kenma wanted him to be, but why was Hinata always top priority?</p><p> </p><p>Why couldn't Kuroo be the center of Kenma's attention for once?</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo cast his gaze to the ground, trying to think.Had he done something to make him undeserving of Kenma's love? Was it because Kuroo's hands were too big to hold Kenma's properly? Was it because Kuroo was so much taller than Kenma? Did Kuroo deserve less love than Hinata?Was his hair really that bad? Had Kuroo push Kenma too far with volleyball? Did Kenma really not enjoy a single aspect of it?</p><p> </p><p>Was Kuroo just not good enough?</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo!" Kenma snapped two fingers in front of Kuroo's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo cast his glance back up, towards Kenma who was now standing in front of him. Hinata wasn't anywhere to be seen, Kuroo was sure he had started his journey to the train station to head home.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally. You were scaring me." Kenma muttered as he made him way to the couch. "Don't just start staring at the ground like that, so unresponsive."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma didn't say anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Was that why Kenma liked Hinata so much more? Did Kuroo worry Kenma too often? Was he too much of a bother?</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." Kuroo muttered softly.</p><p> </p><p>Here was why this situation sucked. Kuroo's parents and Kenma's parents were off on a vacation all week and won't be back until Thursday. 4 days away.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was specifically told that he was to stay at the Kenma's house, because he would be too much trouble on his own. So Kuroo couldn't go back to his room in his house and sulk about how he wasn't enough for Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>Instead he would have to go up to Kenma's room, which wouldn't work at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, douche. What's wrong? You're so quiet today." Kenma muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo hummed, going to sit on the couch beside Kenma who was already back to playing some game on the TV. "Nothing's wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm." Kenma briefly hummed in acknowledgement. For quite a few seconds, Kuroo thought that Kenma was just going to drop the conversation so he could continue with his game.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo opted for standing in that case. He would do some laundry, maybe some dishes. Might as well roll over the thought that he wasn't enough while folding clothes and putting away dishes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. Sit your ass down and give me a second." Kenma said suddenly, gently pushing Kuroo with his foot back into an arm chair, his eyes never leaving the TV.</p><p> </p><p>"O..ok then." Kuroo said, re-situating himself in the chair to get comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Goddamn." Kenma muttered to himself, seemingly only focused on the game in front of him. "It's like this dude just can't accept the fact that I am going to win."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo almost snorted at the fact that Kenma was only playing Mario Kart.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <em>Almost.</em></span></p><p> </p><p>Kenma crossed the finish line, first place as always, and muttered something Kuroo didn't quite catch. The artificial blonde turned the TV off and looked to Kuroo finally.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, what's wrong with you?" Kenma asked. "And don't say nothing because we both know that isn't true."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo frowned. "I don't know.. it's just-"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, right? Yeah, we've been through this many many times before, that's not how we are letting this talk go this time, you with me?" Kenma asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo wordlessly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Now, tell me what's actually wrong or I take away cuddling privileges." Kenma threatened.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo shrugged, "There's just been a lot going on recently. I'm pretty tired, actually." Kuroo said honestly. </p><p> </p><p>Even if that was a half truth, Kuroo hadn't been getting a lot of sleep these past few days. Even though Kenma tried to be as quiet as possible, he was still impossibly loud. And Kuroo was the definition of a light sleeper.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma moved over slowly, towards Kuroo. "So if I cuddle with you while we rest in bed, will you tell me what's actually wrong? Or are we playing this game?" Kenma asked. "I'm good at games, I'll play along."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo snorted, thinking back to the last time Kenma played that card in a completely different circumstance. Kuroo shivered, thinking about the hours they spent in bed the next morning, Kenma complaining about literally everything even though he initiated what had happened the night before.</p><p> </p><p>That had been a good time.</p><p> </p><p>This was not a good time.</p><p> </p><p>"You seem to believe I'll fold under the pressure of you saying those words." Kuroo said with a half hearted laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"I seem to recall them working pretty well last time you were all stressed and pent up." Kenma purred, moving up so he was practically in Kuroo's lap.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think that's how that worked, kitten." Kuroo groaned, pulling Kenma in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"No?" Kenma's amused smirk irked Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>And, while he had meant to say one thing, somewhere along the lines of 'wipe that cocky smirk off your face', he instead said, "Are you in love with Hinata?"</p><p> </p><p>They were similar phrases, Kuroo was sure other people mixed them up all the time.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma hummed and got off of Kuroo, moving back to the couch, sitting down, and starting up his video game again.</p><p> </p><p>That irked Kuroo further. "If you are then I'll just walk away! I don't mind, really. You can live your own life, it doesn't always have to be about me!" Kuroo snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"I was already expecting that plan to work. I knew you would tell me what was wrong whether you wanted to or not." Kenma said, throwing his controller to the couch cushion beside him. "But I'm genuinely offended that you think I would do something like that to you."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo stopped, looking over to see Kenma's wet eyes and tense body language.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, I didn't mean-"</p><p> </p><p>"I know what you meant, Kuroo. And while I find the jealousy hot in a possessive way, I also find it condescending and full of implications." Kenma snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not implying that you-"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma held up and hand to silence Kuroo. "Once again, I'm going to stop you right there. I know you weren't meaning to imply anything, but jealousy always does. Have I ever once asked you if you and Bokuto we're doing things behind my back?" Kenma asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo didn't even have to think about his answer, "No."</p><p> </p><p>"That's basically what you just asked me about Shoyo, with different words. And while I do know this is the work of insecurity and jealousy combined, it also means that you believed I would stoop as low as having a side piece when I'm with the one I love." Kenma explained calmly. "I hope that sets your thoughts straight the next time you overthink so much and get to the conclusion that I'm in love with another person, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo took and deep breath and nodded, "Yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{Speech}</p><p>Things such as...<br/>•Accents<br/>•Speaking a foreign language<br/>•Speech difficulty; stuttering, slurring<br/>•Mutism/muteness </p><p> </p><p>TW: referenced violence, doubted self worth, self hatred, mutism</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not fully aware what year Voltron was set in and I don’t feel like searching the web for an entire fifteen minutes to possibly find that it was never specified, so I'm making up years as we go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd POV</p><p> </p><p>March 22, 2075</p><p> </p><p>The war has ended. We saved the universe, just like we were meant to do. The lions have officially chosen new paladins so we were sent back to earth.</p><p> </p><p>Things have changed.</p><p> </p><p>I mean, who would've thought I'd actually end up with Keith Kogane. My sworn rival, the person I was always competing with. It's strange the longer I think about it. But we have something others don't, a connection I would've give up for the world.</p><p> </p><p>Adam and Cirtus plan to get married, though it probably won't happen for the next few years. You know Shiro, treated it as if this were a battle plan. He needs time to work out the details.</p><p> </p><p>And lastly.. the war rendered me mute. I can't talk anymore. Doctors told me it was permanent, basically said 'suck it up cuz there's nothing be can do'. It's terrible if I'm being honest, sometimes I open my mouth to speak, only to find nothing coming out of my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>I'm seeing a therapist now, she was the one who told me to get this diary or journal or whatever. Hopefully it works.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>March 24, 2075</p><p> </p><p>I don't see the point in writing down what I wish I could say, but I might as well. This will probably be forgotten within a year so I might as well write my heart out.</p><p> </p><p>Keith paid for classes, sign language classes. He said it was the only way I could communicate since he didn't want me writing in a book so we could communicate. Even though I told him no, he's going to do it with me so I don't feel left out of everything. (And so he could understand what I'm saying, of course.)</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it'll be ok.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>March 30, 2075</p><p> </p><p>I'm not happy.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>April 5, 2075</p><p> </p><p>I don't know how to live anymore. People keep telling me to look on the bright side.</p><p> </p><p>Is there a bright side I'm missing?</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>April 6, 2075</p><p> </p><p>I think Keith might be losing interest in me.. he's always out recently. I bet he doesn't like me anymore, now that I can't speak.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>April 10, 2075</p><p> </p><p>Keith admitted that he liked talkative me way more than this me. Maybe he really doesn't want to be with me then.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>April 13, 2075</p><p> </p><p>I was talking to my therapist today. I asked her the probability of Keith breaking up with me, because I can't talk.</p><p> </p><p>She said there wasn't a probability at all. She said Keith loved me, and it would always stay that way. It doesn't feel that way..</p><p> </p><p>Let's just.. hope she's right.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>April 20, 2075</p><p> </p><p>Am I weird?</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>April 27, 2075</p><p> </p><p>I miss talking. I miss it so much. I suppose for a while after we landed back on earth it didn't really set in that I wouldn't ever speak again. But I think it's set in now.</p><p> </p><p>I think Keith understands too. He's sad more often now, always listening to that short video I made years ago for the Voltron clip for Pidge's dad to prove that Voltron was real to Earth. I don't think he knows I know. But he's always crying, letting it play on repeat.</p><p> </p><p>I wish I could speak. I hate that I can't. Maybe.. it's for the best if I just distance myself from now on, so Keith doesn't have to deal with the pain of all this.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>June 30, 2075</p><p> </p><p>It's been quite a while since I've thought of opening this. Nothings getting better, distancing myself only seemed to make Keith even sadder. I feel like this is all falling apart.</p><p> </p><p>And it's all because I can't speak..</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>July 1, 2075</p><p> </p><p>I ran into some douchebags at the supermarket today. I don't even know if I feel like writing this down, but here we go.</p><p> </p><p>There were 3 guys. They were harassing a woman behind the back of the store. Naturally, in pure instinct, I stepped in and pulled the lady aside so she could leave the alleyway. And then I just stood there and listened to their insults. They were bigger than me, stronger than me. I didn't have any experience in up close combat, and I certainly didn't have my bayard. They got tired of me being quiet. Pushed me around, demanding I speak up. Then they started beating me up because I was being disrespectful.</p><p> </p><p>But I couldn't answer. I physically couldn't answer.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Keith found me. He said he had gotten worried that I wasn't home after 30 minutes when the supermarket was less than 2 minutes from our house. He held me like I would break, whispered into my ear in hopes of soothing me.</p><p> </p><p>Because, apparently I can't do anything right anymore. My muteness was just the start of that.</p><p> </p><p>I'm just a freak, something Keith won't admit.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>July 15, 2075</p><p> </p><p>I haven't seen my therapist in a while. Finally I got an appointment in with her today. She said I was getting worse and I had to fight to urge to blurt out 'no shit Sherlock'.</p><p> </p><p>Only to remember that I couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>Because I can't speak.</p><p> </p><p>Because I am a freak who can't speak no matter what I do.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>August 20, 2075</p><p> </p><p>I don't feel like writing anymore. I just want to fall into my own little hole and wallow away, leave Keith so he's happy again.</p><p> </p><p>This will probably be my last entry. I'm too tired to write anymore. Too tired.</p><p> </p><p>~Lance McLain</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>December 17, 2080</p><p> </p><p>-This is Keith Kogane</p><p> </p><p>I suppose these entries were shared nearly 5 years ago now, when it was the worst for Lance. I found this book in the basement only now, and thought it cruel to leave future readers on such a cliffhanger.</p><p> </p><p>Lance and I worked through it together, like we always do. We went to a real doctor. Lance was diagnosed with clinical depression, the doctors think it had something to do with his newfound muteness. With the proper help, Lance was back up and on his feet within 6 months.</p><p> </p><p>Everything is great now. Lance writes, a lot. He became an infamous book writer, known well for his muteness and has inspired many mute people around the world. He's great at what he does because he pours his heart and soul into the writing he completes. His books are about our adventures in space, him being the main character of course.</p><p> </p><p>Life couldn't be better for us, so I'll just leave this here.</p><p> </p><p>Goodbye forever, Keith and Lance Kogane~</p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{Sleeping Habits}</p><p>Such as, sleeping longer than others, not getting near as much sleep as others. </p><p> </p><p>TW: nothing, this is a very wholesome, short oneshot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd POV</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima sighed and looked over a few feet, where Bakugou was sound asleep in bed. In high school, especially while training to be a hero, it's important to get as much sleep as possible. Not only that, but Kirishima was <em>exhausted</em>. He didn't understand why he couldn't seem to sleep though.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of dwelling on the matter further, Kirishima stood and slipped out of his and Katsuki's shared bed. This was his nightly routine. Waited until Katsuki was asleep, and then he would leave the bed to do some random tasks around the house until dawn broke. Then he'd get back into bed and act asleep until Katsuki woke him.</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima walked across the room as quietly as possible and sat in the desk chair, powering on the computer he kept in Katsuki's room. He put in his headphones and went to YouTube, watching random videos.</p><p> </p><p>There was practically nothing else to do and sometimes you stumble across a beautiful video made up of pure crackhead energy to watch.</p><p> </p><p>Time flew by for Kirishima, and what felt like 5 minutes for him was practically 3 hours for anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima checked the time as he took his headphones out.</p><p> </p><p>"1:52." He muttered bitterly. God, sleep sounded amazing right about now. But no, of course not, who was he to assume that he deserved sleep? "What to do, what to do." Kirishima whispered in a bored manner, shuffling through a few books on the desk. Maybe he could read.</p><p> </p><p>"Come back to bed, idiot. That's what you could do."</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima <em>did not</em> scream. He <em>didn't</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a very <em>manly</em> yelp and turned around in his chair, only to have his ash blonde boyfriend hug him.</p><p> </p><p>"You keep doing this.." Katsuki muttered sleepily. "I keep turning over at night and you aren't in bed. You're over by the fucking desk on the computer.. why aren't you," Katsuki yawned, "in bed?"</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima kissed Katsuki's temple. "I'm sorry I woke you, love. I didn't mean to."</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki shook his head and moved so he was comfortably sitting in the taller's lap, wrapping his arms around Kirishima's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Why aren't you asleep with me? Eyebags are really unattractive you know." Katsuki joked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, it's 2 in the morning. Go back to bed. I'll be there in a few, m'kay?" Kirishima asked, brushing Katsuki's flattened hair out of his face.</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki shook his head defiantly yet again. "No."</p><p> </p><p>"No?" Kirishima chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Katsuki pressed. "I don't believe you."</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima sighed and tucked Katsuki closer to him, Katsuki practically purred at the attention.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to get some sleep, my love. Just cuz I can't sleep doesn't mean I want you not to sleep." Kirishima smiled as Katsuki yawned again, proving his point further. "Let's get you back into bed, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"No." Katsuki whined, but Kirishima was already moving with Bakugou clinging to his chest. "No," he said again when Kirishima went to walk away after having tucked Bakugou under the covers. "Why can't you sleep?"</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, kissing Katsuki's forehead. "I wish I knew, darling. I really do." He sighed, "Just get some sleep, I don't want to deal with a cranky Katsuki tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki shook his head again, but looked half asleep already.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I can't sleep without you." Bakugou complained, tugging on Kirishima's sleeve. "Please?" He asked for double measure, as if sensing Kirishima's hesitancy.</p><p> </p><p>Well, prior hesitancy. After hearing Katsuki say <em>please</em>, any negative thoughts he had about the arrangement vanished.</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima sighed and climbed over Katsuki, to his own side of the bed. Katsuki reached over and pulled Kirishima to his side so the two could cuddle close.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you actually tried going back to sleep at this time?" Katsuki asked once the two were situated. "The natural melatonin your body produces takes affect eventually, but if your brain is busy and you refuse to let yourself shut down, you'll never actually fall asleep. You just have to relax, and let yourself become tired. Give yourself about thirty minutes of trying to fall asleep before you get up and do something. Never go on an electronic two hours before bed, it messes with your eye sight. Read a book if you can't fall asleep and try again an hour later. Don't eat anything 30 minutes before bed either, your body can't digest in that amount of time and laying down before you digest is bad for your nervous system."</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki continued rambling off random facts in his half sleeping phase, his finger tapping along with the speed of his words, a random tick Kirishima learned Katsuki did often.</p><p> </p><p>"Your rambling, my love." Kirishima mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki stopped, "I'm rambling? Oh.. I didn't notice. Well then, just close your eyes and take a deep breath. Don't think about anything in particular. If you need white noise, I can turn on the fan." Katsuki turned on the fan anyways, fumbling around with the remote for quite a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Kirishima took Katsuki advice. Closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and cleared his mind of any and all thoughts. It was only then Kirishima realized how tired he really was.</p><p> </p><p>"Unless you have insomnia." Katsuki continued. "I don't know how to cure insomnia. I don't know if insomnia can be cured. Does it just live in you? On you? Like a parasite? We might need to get you a doctors appointment to make sure you don't have parasites."</p><p> </p><p>He looked over to Kirishima, but quickly shut up. There Kirishima was, eyes closed and breathing evened over peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>Katsuki kissed Kirishima's forehead. "I knew you could do it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{Adopted/Fostered Situation}</p><p>When CPS deems it unsafe for a child to be living with their parents, they are put in a temporary (sometimes permanent, but the goal is to wait until the child's parent's get back on their feet so the children can go back to the parents) foster home. Sometimes, parents are too far gone and have lost all rights to having custody of their child, so the child is adopted and their legal guardians are their adoptive parents. </p><p> </p><p>TW: bullies, adoption, drugs, violence, knives, scars, burns, cigarettes, child neglect and referenced abuse</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m really touchy about this topic because I myself have been adopted after being pulled from my mother’s custody because of some bad things that she did. Therefore I don’t take this topic lightly. Foster homes can suck, adoption to a family you don’t like can be worse, and all the moving around is traumatic at a young age. Which, also means I don’t like it when people make fun of adoption/fostering. So please please please don’t go to the comments and say something insensitive that might make people in a situation like this feel unimportant or unvalued. </p><p>Also, really important, I believe that being adopted means that is your family, for life. Which means this is a completely platonic Kaminari &amp; Shoto, as I believe they are fully brothers in this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd POV</p><p> </p><p>Shoto didn't remember most of it happening. He was so young at the time. He remembered being taken to McDonalds, remembered his mother taking them both to the bathroom. That wasn't too out of the ordinary, considering Shoto was so little at the time.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing he remembered clearly about the trip was his mother, falling against the bathroom stall door from overdose merely 15 minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>Shoto didn't remember how the cops got there, he didn't know if he was the one to run out of the bathroom, screaming for help. Maybe it was a janitor? Maybe a worker? For all he knew, it could have been another lady in the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>The other distinctive thing Shoto remembered was being put in the back seat of a cop car, no bars separating him and the driver. He was sitting in a car seat and the driver was trying to cheer him up, it wasn't working.</p><p> </p><p>Shoto was sent to his father's house for several weeks - which was certainly one of the worst times of his life, especially being given the burn scar of his left eye because he chose his mother and not his father - until Rei was discharged from the hospital and given a harsh warning by a CPS representative.</p><p> </p><p>Shoto had never been so happy to go back home, a one bedroom apartment in the bad part of town. He was so happy.</p><p> </p><p>The next incident Shoto remembered was about 6 months later, when he had just turned 6. His mother started to neglect him, denying him food and refusing to wake up in the morning. More times than not, Shoto went to bed with a new cigarette burn anywhere on his body because his mother wasn't being careful.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered sometimes his mother's friend would sit him on the hood of her car and rub cream on the burns to help.</p><p> </p><p>Along with the neglecting came to knife fights.</p><p> </p><p>They happened weekly in the back parking lot of the apartment. The landlord was never around to reprimand them.</p><p> </p><p>Shoto's first scar came when he was six and a half years old, and was somehow slashed with a knife. Luckily, it wasn't deep or fatal at all.</p><p> </p><p>But CPS was never called. No one ever knew about this and Shoto didn't know just how wrong it was because he was never told any different. He was taught to think these things were ok, because no other influence in his life said otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>When Shoto turned 7, his mother was back on drugs. She sold the food, the silverware, tupperware, and plates and bowls. She sold the beds, and blankets, and all the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>She sold the couch and the TV. Anything she could. Instead of paying rent with the money - like they desperately needed to do - she bought illegal drugs like heroin and meth off street corners. She would shoot it into her veins in front of him, make him watch as she stumbled around while swallowing pills and anything else she could get her hands on.</p><p> </p><p>Shoto remembered the day clearly. Wednesday, the 17 of April, CPS had been called while Shoto was at school. He had been confused when it wasn't his mother who picked him up.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, it was a nice lady he couldn't remember the name of who lead him to her car, explaining she was here to help him. Thank god she actually was, because Shoto wouldn't have known the difference if she was a kidnapper.</p><p> </p><p>In a matter of days, Shoto was moved in with a polite family. Though they were kind to him in every way, they made it clear that his stay there was not permanent. They were right.</p><p> </p><p>He ended up staying there for almost two and a half years - much longer than expected - before he was moved to his mother again. CPS deemed her safe and off drugs and Shoto’s social worker thought it was ok. This was her last chance to prove she could properly take care of Shoto without screwing up.</p><p> </p><p>She fucked it up within a matter of weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Shoto was sent to another foster home. They were not quite as caring as the one before, but they provided him with a therapist to help him talk through his young aged trauma. They gave him plenty of clothes, and a room to himself. They cooked for him and taught him how to clean.</p><p> </p><p>About a year past and he was 11. But of course, he was removed from that foster house as well.</p><p> </p><p>By then, he understood what was happening. Why he couldn't go back to his mother and what she had done that was so wrong.</p><p> </p><p>And then, November 17th was the day he was given the big news at the age of 13.</p><p> </p><p>"Somebody has decided to adopt you!" Miss May cheered for him, the same way she always did when she was happy. She was the same social worker he always had, and it helped to have an emotional connection with her.</p><p> </p><p>Shoto had simply nodded at the news. Of course, it was exciting - heartwarming even, that someone took the time out of their day to give Shoto a second glance, but how are you supposed to feel when it's just been announced that someone you don't know will be taking care of you for the rest of your life. (Assuming they don't mess it up and Shoto is sent back to foster care.)</p><p> </p><p>And, surprisingly enough to Shoto, they hadn't messed it up. Aizawa Shouta and Yamada Hizashi were excellent to him. And apparently they had a track record of adopting, considering the boy who was already there when Shoto was adopted.</p><p> </p><p>And now, three years later, Shoto still can't believe it's happened. That he was taken in by such a caring and understanding family.</p><p> </p><p>But of course, life was bound to catch up with him at some point.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey look! It's the Aizawa wannabe!"</p><p> </p><p>Monoma and his posse had taken a liking to messing with Shoto. It didn't take an expert to figure out that Shoto wasn't actually an Aizawa. Shoto looked nothing like either of the parents. Not to mention, both parents were biological men.</p><p> </p><p>They would pick on Denki as well, seeing as Denki was also an Aizawa child, but Denki didn't give them the chance. Whereas Shoto was a push over when it came to these kinds of things.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave me alone." Shoto muttered. Seriously, could he not get to class without Monoma mocking and berating him for the fact that he wasn't with his biological mother?</p><p> </p><p>"What are you gonna do? Go home and cry to mommy? Oh, wait-!" Monoma burst out laughing at the same stupid joke he'd been using for months, the rest of the guys behind him laughing as well.</p><p> </p><p>Shoto's grip on his books got tighter. "You're such an asshole." The half and half boy said with a leap of faith.</p><p> </p><p>"Better than being an unwanted orphan." Monoma shot back, smacking the books in Shoto's arms to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not.. I'm not an orphan Monoma." Shoto sighed tiredly and bent down to pick the books back up. "I've told you many times that I've been adopted. I don't understand how many more times I need to tell you before you understand that being an orphan and being with an adopted family is different. Can't you just stop the useless bullying?"</p><p> </p><p>Monoma smirked, "I'll stop when pigs fly. Or, better yet, when you get a mom."</p><p> </p><p>The group cracked into laughter once again and Shoto rolled his eyes at their dull sense of humor.</p><p> </p><p>"I have proper parents even if I don't have a biological mom with me, Monoma." <em>You're just too far up your ass to realize</em>. He wanted to complete his sentence with, but held off. If Shouta found out that Shoto had said that, he would be disappointed and Shoto hated it when Shouta was disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Is she back in a hospital bed? Back on drugs? Back to overdosing and being sent to the ER every week?" Monoma had the decency to lower his voice as he spoke, but that didn't stop the harsh sting Shoto felt at the words.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know anything about her." Shoto said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that's it's easy enough to look up her name and find the many charges against her, of which include drug and alcohol abuse, child neglect, and the fact that she's been arrested 13 times." Monoma said matter of factly. "Did mommy upset you-"</p><p> </p><p>Before Monoma could fully finish his condescending sentence, an arm was wrapped around Shoto's shoulders. It took Shoto all of 2 seconds to know it was Denki, considering no one else dared to touch him.</p><p> </p><p>"Surely you don't want to finish that sentence Monoma!" Denki said cheerily, a smile on his face that was clearly threatening. "You seem to forget we know more than half the teachers in this school thanks to our dad's. Not to mention the entire school board and principal. We'd have you out of here faster than you could go crying back to <em>your</em> mommy."</p><p> </p><p>Monoma downright groaned something along the lines of 'buzzkill' before he left. Because once again, Denki had ruined his fun by flaunting the fact that his dads were teachers.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they were gone, Denki let himself relax and breath out a sigh. Monoma infuriated him, especially because he continuously went after Shoto when he had done nothing wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"You ok, Sho?" Denki asked gently, fixing the boy's hair so the red and white were separated once again.</p><p> </p><p>Shoto shrugged, like it didn't bother him. Though, he would be lying if he said that outright. Of course it bothered him, Monoma and his stupid posse making fun of him for things he couldn't control, telling him on the daily that he was unwanted and unloved.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." Was all Shoto said.</p><p> </p><p>Denki gave a sympathetic smile. "You know I love you, yeah? And dad loves you, and so does pops." Denki placed a gentle kiss on Shoto's forehead. "We love you no matter what. That douche doesn't know anything."</p><p> </p><p>Shoto gave a weak smile and hugged the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you know.. right?" Shoto asked hopefully. He didn't want to voice his insecurities out loud, that just wasn't something he did.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I know, Sho. But don't worry about that, m'kay? We don't love you any less, you are apart of our family. That's all that matters, right?" Denki asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>Shoto nodded, "Yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{Betrayal}</p><p>Society sucks some times, and when betrayal comes along - almost inevitable for mostly everyone - people can feel insecure about the betrayal itself, or their relationship with the person who betrayed them.  </p><p> </p><p>TW: betrayal, anger, brief mention of kidnapping and non consensual drug use (the briefest mention, nothing that has to do with the immediate story)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a Peter &amp; Natasha &amp; Clint oneshot, so I feel I need to point out a few things. </p><p>It is important to note, I don't do Tony/Peter in a romantic sense because a) they're 30 years apart, b) I love their father son dynamic, and c) Tony is with Pepper, the woman he loves. Which means I also do not ship Natasha with Peter (a: too old for him b: doesn't have much of a connection with Pete c: it's illegal) or Clint with Peter (a: too old for him b: has a wife and kids c: it's illegal</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd POV</p><p> </p><p>"I swear, you'll love him Pete! He's around your age now, I believe. You two will get along great."</p><p> </p><p>Tony hadn't stopped talking about this 'friend' the entire week, ever since Tony had gotten a flight for him to visit New York for summer vacation.</p><p> </p><p>The entire time, Peter smiled and laughed and listened politely to what Tony had to say. Though Peter didn't know what the think. Having recently moved into the tower, simply because it was closer to his school and easier than moving back and forth between May's apartment and the compound. The main point though was to make it easier for Peter to keep his secret.</p><p> </p><p>With Harley - was that even his name? - coming to visit for the entire summer how was Peter supposed to keep his secret of being Spiderman?</p><p> </p><p>Tony damn near squealed the second his private jet came into view. The only reason Tony hadn't ridden down there as well was because Peter had a sensory overload when he was supposed to go.</p><p> </p><p>So instead Tony stayed to help Peter through it and Pepper went to get Harley. Thank God too, lord knows Pepper is the better flier of the two.</p><p> </p><p>The helicopter touched down on the rooftop and Pepper stepped out seconds later, tossing the keys to Tony.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally some peace and quiet, eh?" Pepper joked.  </p><p> </p><p>Second out of the helicopter was who Peter assumed to be Harley. Tall, ash blonde, kinda cute. Had a rugged look about him that Peter immediately appreciated. He looked to be only a year or two older than Peter.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony! Long time no see!" Southern accent, definitely a plus in Peter's book (a HUGE plus).</p><p> </p><p>Harley (if Peter is getting his name wrong, he's going to cry) went up and hugged Tony as tightly as possible, Tony immediately reacting to the hug with his own. Peter frowned, Tony never let him hug Tony unless something bad had happened or Peter was disoriented after a nightmare.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> (The only hug Peter <em>clearly </em>remembered was the night Peter had been drugged at one of Tony’s dinners, with the intent of being kidnapped. Tony had never held him tighter that night, kept him in bed and wouldn’t let him do anything on his own until he was able to fully assure himself Peter was alright, safe, and with him.)</span></p><p> </p><p>"Harley! God, it's been too long." Tony clapped Harley on the back before finally letting go of the long time. "Jeez kid, you've grown."</p><p> </p><p>Peter's frown depended at the given nickname. 'Kid'. Was Peter not special anymore? In hindsight, he was overreacting a little bit. Tony was allowed to have other friends who he hugged and called 'kid'. That was fine. Tony was his own man and was in no way obligated to be Peter's foremost priority. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright Harley," Tony turned to Peter, "this is Peter. Peter, Harley."</p><p> </p><p>The greeting was quick and Peter took the hand Harley stuck out in a firm hand shake.</p><p> </p><p>"Parker, right? Tony's adopted son. Man, I wish I could be Tony's legal son. You must have a great life!" Harley's tone was slightly sarcastic, but enthusiastic nevertheless.</p><p> </p><p>Peter's face scrunched up and he jerked his hand back to his chest and away from the handshake. "Yeah. Great." He spat.</p><p> </p><p>Tony winced at the action. He knew how sensitive Peter was when it came to Tony adopting him. After all, he got teased about it at school enough as it is.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your parents, then your aunt and uncle. Who knows, maybe Stark dies next!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That put Peter on edge enough as it is. People assuming Peter had a perfect life because he had an adopted father who was also a billionaire pissed Peter off to no end.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" Harley exclaimed happily. "Peter Parker? As in Spider-Man? That's who you were telling me about, right Tony?"</p><p> </p><p>Peter's head snapped up, looking at Tony accusatorially. Tony either didn't notice or didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Queens's very own super hero." Tony confirmed and Peter's glare got more intense.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to my room." Peter snapped suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked toward the boy, confused. "What do you mean Peter? Harley is staying in your room until his is finished." Tony seem so genuinely confused, like he really truly didn't realize what he had done.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Peter snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember? I told you about it, I'm almost positive I did. FRIDAY, didn't I tell Peter about the room situation?" Tony asked his AI, deeming Peter a little too 'worked up'.</p><p> </p><p>"No sir, I have no records or documentations of you telling Mr. Parker-Stark about Harley's stay in his bedroom." FRIDAY responded. The Irish accent did wonders to soothe Peter.</p><p> </p><p>Tony's face fell to an even more confused look. "Huh." Was all he said for a short minute, before, "Well, Harley is staying in your room Peter. You'll have to find another place to stay since these plans are already set in stone."</p><p> </p><p>Peter gaped at Tony. "I'm supposed to be staying here for the month, Mr. Stark! May is out of town for important work and I'm not allowed to go to the apartment because May wants me safe!" Peter protested.</p><p> </p><p>"Since when have you listened to her?" Tony said under his breath with a laugh, one that Harley unknowingly joined in on. Peter just about flipped both of them off right then and there. "Look Pete. Harley is staying here now, until he can get a place and land in two feet again. It's not like he'll be here forever. Just a few years, at most. Probably."</p><p> </p><p>Peter threw his hands in the air. "Fine! Whatever! I'll stay with Natasha and Clint!" He yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you so worked up? You were perfectly fine a few minutes ago." Tony pointed out, clicking a pen in his hand - a pen that he kept in his shirt pocket. A nervous tick that Peter got used to over the year of knowing him.</p><p> </p><p>"A few minutes ago I hadn't know that you told Harley, a complete stranger, my secret." Peter hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Tony shook his head immediately. "Harley isn't a stranger!" He defended.</p><p> </p><p>Poor Harley, who was in the middle of the yelling match, took a step back into Pepper's arms.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Tony! He's a stranger to me! I don't know him! He could do anything with that information!"</p><p> </p><p>Tony immediately retaliated, "But you can trust him! You have my word for it!"</p><p> </p><p>Peter shook his head. "No, because- because I thought I could trust my parents and they turned out to by Hydra agents, I thought I could trust Skip-" Peter shook his head and took a deep breath at the name. "I thought Flash was my friend before he turned his back and bullied me for 8 fucking years straight! I thought that Liz was the one for me and then her dad trapped me under a building to die! I thought Harry would keep my secret of being bisexual, but apparently that was just a ridiculous thing to suggest to begin with. Quinten Beck was supposedly a friend before he sent an army of drones to fuck with my life. So no, Tony, I don't know who in the hell I can trust anymore. And it certainly was not <em>your</em> secret to tell!"</p><p> </p><p>With that, Peter turned around and stomped off, practically running the the roof door and inside, away from Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Peter had never run away from Tony before. Tony didn't like that feeling.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>"A-and I just yelled at him and he l-looked so h-h-hurt-" Peter sobbed in Clint's arms, Natasha brushing his hair from his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, baby spider. He was mean, he definitely deserved a good telling off." Natasha reassured quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Clint nodded along, "Yeah, and besides, how many times a week do you yell at Tony?" The archer asked. Peter just shook his head. "0 times, in fact this has only happened once before. Which means he knows that isn't you, and he'll forgive you."</p><p> </p><p>Natasha quickly jumped in, "But that doesn't necessarily mean you should forgive him right away, Pete. What Tony did was wrong, he betrayed your trust. You had every right to tell him off. That wasn't his place." Natasha informed. Clint gave her a sharp glare, clearly disagreeing with Clint silently on the subject but Natasha looked away, towards Peter again.</p><p> </p><p>"I did.. I did the right thing?" Peter asked reassurance quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Clint frowned, as he knew the answer Natasha was going to give him. Instead, he spoke up before she could.</p><p> </p><p>"You did the right thing this time, Spider-Baby. But you can't always have a yelling match in front of strangers, m'kay?" Clint tried to joke.</p><p> </p><p>Peter only nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just my version of a rant fic, centralized around the question “Who’s the girl/boy in the relationship?”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd POV</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, come on. We're going to be late if you keep stopping to get more ice cream." Akaashi reminded just as Bokuto stopped to get another ice cream cone.</p><p> </p><p>Because if the ice cream cart was there, Bokuto had to get something otherwise he was being rude to the vendor. Yeah, that's how that worked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hang on Akaashi, I've gotten you one this time too!" Bokuto called back, thanking the vendor as they handed him the ice cream, before putting quite a few dollars in the tip jar.</p><p> </p><p>As Bokuto caught up to his with the ice cream cones, Akaashi shook his head. "I genuinely don't understand how you aren't running out of money." Akaashi stated as he took his vanilla cone from Bokuto in his left hand and Bokuto open hand in his right.</p><p> </p><p>"My dad just hides money around the house. Like under the washer, behind a pile of trash. Tells me and my siblings that if we start doing chores we might find a bundle. Of course no one but me believed him so I've just got an extra 200 waiting around at home." Bokuto explained, taking a bite of his ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's step faltered. "You did not seriously just take a bite of your ice cream."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto laughed and brought Akaashi into a side hug, kissing his gently. "You love me anyway." Bokuto promised.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh- not anymore-"</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" A stranger's voice cut Akaashi off. At first he wasn't sure who they were talking to but then two men and a woman were in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto quickly straightened up, wrapping his arm around Akaashi and helping him stand up straight.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, are you lost?" Bokuto asked.</p><p> </p><p>The man who originally called laughed gently, "No no, of course not. We actually live here. We just had a question for you."</p><p> </p><p>The woman spoke up. "But like, if it's embarrassing or something like that then you don't even have to answer." She assured quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto rose an eyebrow and licked his ice cream before carefully saying, "Ok..?"</p><p> </p><p>The third person of the group spoke up. "We don't have a lot of information on gay relationships and whatnot, so we were just wondering which one of you is the girl in the relationship?"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto froze at the question, whether it was out of anger or shock or any other unidentified emotion, none in the group were sure. But, whereas Bokuto froze, Akaashi's face immediately fell into a scowl and a guttural sound left his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I heard you correctly," Akaashi chose to politely say, giving the group a chance to walk away before he went absolutely feral. "Come again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no problem," the same boy repeated. "I ask which one of you was the girl when it comes to se-"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know what you asked." Akaashi snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto, having come back to his senses, gently pulled at Akaashi's arm. "Why don't we go, Kaashi? Yeah? We were going to be late to our brunch with your parents. Remember?"</p><p> </p><p>Nope, not a single word got through to Akaashi. There was no saving these people now, so Bokuto sighed and stepped back to sit on a bench, eating his ice cream and holding Akaashi's.</p><p> </p><p>"I would just like for you to think about what an insensitive question you have just asked." Akaashi seethed. "Not only are you assuming that neither of us are asexual, transgender and uncomfortable with sex, or demisexual and working up to it. Not only are you assuming that we aren't just friends who are close, or even brothers. You're also stereotyping the shit out of gender's like a transphobia asshole!"</p><p> </p><p>The first of the three opened their mouth, trying to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"You," Akaashi cut him off. "Shut the hell up. Here's the first lesson of the LGBTQ+ community, don't ever even utter that question towards same sex couples. Ever."</p><p> </p><p>"We were just-"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's head whipped to the girl of the group. "You were just what? Assuming? Stereotyping? Putting certain people into certain categories based on their gender? You're putting so much pressure of people who happen to be dominant and also a girl. Or boys who happen to feel more comfortable being submissive. Or transgender people who don't act like the person they've become." Akaashi spat. "You're a girl! You've never once thought about how unwelcoming the society is to female leads? Dominant females? Females who'd rather have control because that's what they like?!"</p><p> </p><p>The third and final of the group who had yet to be yelled at opened his mouth to speak but Akaashi was on him faster than he could start talking.</p><p> </p><p>"But let's disregard all of that for a second. Let's put aside the fact that you've stereotyped three different categories of people and move onto the forth. Us. You are prying into our personal life with such a personal question, and then assuming that one of us has to be masculine and the other has to be smaller.</p><p> </p><p>"Not to even fucking mention, we are barely of age?! We literally just turned 21!" Akaashi took a burrowing breath to get out the last point of his rant.</p><p> </p><p>"And lastly, neither of us is the girl in the relationship, that's the entire fucking point! So fuck off with your goddamn question and I genuinely hope that if you ever ask this stupid, offensive question again, you get told off just the same!"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto hopped up with the bench and grabbed Akaashi's elbow again, both ice cream cones in his right hands. He nodded towards the stunned into silence group. "Have a good day." and then walked off with Akaashi right next to him so he didn't try to go back and continue to yell.</p><p> </p><p>"You did great honey." Bokuto murmured, secretly proud of his boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>